


Love and Death

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. There was no prompt that week.</p><p>Author's note: The four times was the gypsies, the baby Angel refused to kill, Willow, being sent to Hell. Dru isn't exactly literal.</p></blockquote>





	Love and Death

"Daddy, will you ever leave me?"  
"Of course not."  
"But you will. You'll die four times and each time you'll leave me."  
"Dru, I'm not that easy to kill. Even if I were, I can only be dusted once."  
"Not dust. You'll be an echo, still walking."   
"What could possibly kill me four time?"  
"Love. Love of hate, love of innocence, love of friendship, love of duty. But passion will save you."  
"See, your love will protect me."  
She decided against telling him it would be his own passion for another that would bring him back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). There was no prompt that week.
> 
> Author's note: The four times was the gypsies, the baby Angel refused to kill, Willow, being sent to Hell. Dru isn't exactly literal.


End file.
